Vibration-damping components of a traditional washing machine only play a role in damping vibration of the washing machine during the dewatering process and have no other functions. During the use of the washing machine, water inflow needs to be determined according to the weight of clothing, and meanwhile, the vibratory magnitude of an outer tub is required to be detected and controlled as the vibration of the outer tub is relatively great when the washing machine begins to perform dewatering.
In view of this, the present disclosure is provided.